


Продавец Свободы

by Nemhain



Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst, Cyberpunk, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джованни хочет быть свободным. Он готов пробовать что угодно, лишь почувствовать себя таковым хоть ненадолго.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Северное Сияние

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был написан давно, когда манги было всего пять томов. Намек на то, что некоторая информация могла быть мне неизвестна, потому что ее не было.

Миссия – это длинный поводок. Очень длинный.  
Верхний уровень чуть менее темный, чем нижний: недостаточно, чтобы назвать его светлым, но вполне довольно для предположения, что есть в конце туннеля этот самый свет.  
А «северное сияние»…   
Джованни сидит на тщательно убранной кровати в комнате, больше похожей на гроб из-за своих размеров и давит желание перерезать глотки всем, кого он встретит на своем пути, когда выйдет из этой комнаты. Наконец ему это удается, и он возвращается к мысли.  
А «северное сияние» дергает в вене на левой руке.  
Джованни глубоко вздыхает и плавно откидывается на кровать. Кроме кровати в комнате лишь торшер с 300ваттами света, письменный столик и костюмная вешалка-стойка, на которой висит сейчас одежда мужчины. На столике валяются обертки от шприца, полупустая склянка физраствора, влажные салфетки, пока что нетронутая плитка тёмного шоколада и огромные зеркальные очки. На кровати – блондин в одном белье.  
Кристаллики «северного сияния», попав в кровь, спрессовываются, образуя тромб размером чуть ли не с песчинку, а затем она рассасывается кровью. При скорости кровообращения, присущей телу Джованни, ему кажется, что в сгибе локтя взорвалась бомба. Ещё минуту, не больше, он просто не чувствует свою левую руку ниже локтя. А потом …  
Джованни мало заботит то, как он выглядит именно сейчас, хотя обычно некоторый нарциссизм ему не чужд. А более никого в комнате нет, чтобы оценить эту эротическую мечту. Под действием наркотика по телу начинает плыть возбуждение, сокращая мышцы, отчего кажется, что тело на кровати – кукла, которую подергивают за нитки. Напрягается торс, прогибается поясница, невольно откидывается назад голова, а ноги сгибаются в коленях, чтобы полностью уложить тело на горизонтальную поверхность.  
«Северное сияние» раздирая каждую клетку режущей короткой болью, сопровождаемой шаг в шаг бешенной волной наслаждения.  
Джованни прекрасно осведомлен, что у него стояк. Просто потому что чувствительность повышается и становится больно касаться даже ткани белья. А грубое покрывало на кровати кажется и вовсе прорывает кожу везде, где её касается. Руки, обвитые изящными плетями мышц, скребут длинными пальцами по синей ткани покрывала. И Джованни кажется, что он уже оставил в нём все свои ногти.  
«Северное сияние» рассасывается с болью и несет за собой шлейф наслаждения в два-три часа. Но тело Джованни сокращает время действия наркотика до каких-то сорока минут.  
Джованни прогибается вновь. Теперь от удара наслаждения. Перед глазами вспыхивает сине-фиолетовое полупрозрачное марево. Оно мерцает и изгибается, искажая окружающий мир. Впрочем, счастья видения юноша так же лишается практически сразу: что значат какие-то несколько минут. Впрочем, он не огорчен. Когда уходит цвет, остается легкость и ощущение каждой мышцы, каждой кости, каждого волокна, клетки, капли своего организма. И на шее – нет ошейника. Нет клейма хозяйки. Джованни подсел – на иллюзию свободы.  
«Северное сияние»сжигает организм наркомана, превращая десять лет – в восемь, восемь – в пять, пять – в год. Чем дольше впускаешь голубую дымку в свой организм, тем короче становится отпущенный тебе срок. Но Джованни не расстроен. Его организм всё равно стареет быстрее, как бы он ни выглядел. Впрочем, на физическом внешнем виде это тоже сказывается. Иначе, как можно за пять лет из двенадцатилетнего пацана превратиться в юношу лет двадцати двух на вид? Джованни прекрасно был знаком с технической стороной такого удачного эксперимента, как он сам.  
Блондин улыбается своим мыслями, плавно запуская руку под белье и лаская себя. Ему хорошо, но скорее не от игры адреналина в теле, не от плотного горячего кольца своих пальцев, навстречу которому он начинает непроизвольно подавать бедрами, а от мысли, что в приближении своей смерти виноват именно он. Ему приятно думать, что сделав этот выбор, он пошел против неё.  
Дыхание начинает вырываться из груди с трудом и внизу стягивается пружина. Ещё пара резких движений, и Джованни изливается себе в ладонь. Слегка успокоившись, но вовсе не придя в норму, всё в том же состоянии ирреальности, юноша вытирает себя, одевается. Спрятав ошалелый взгляд за стеклами очков, он подхватывает со стола шоколад и выходит из комнаты в полный густого дыма и темноты зал.  
Джованни знает, что может парой движений раскурочить этот притон наркоманов с такой-то матери, но тешит себя решением: я в благом настроении, живите. Он выходит на улицу. В толпу спешащих куда-то людей. Они скованы своими проблемами, обязательствами, желаниями.  
А он – свободен! Здесь и сейчас.


	2. Цена

Человеческий организм привыкает ко многим вещам, практически ко всему, приспосабливается к чему угодно – раз уж люди живут в этом проклятом городе – и умудряются при этом радоваться жизни. Но иногда человеку не хватает времени приноровиться к изменениям: смерть вообще барышня пунктуальная, если не нетерпеливая. Однако же, у таких, как Джованни, другая проблема. Они привыкают ко всему слишком быстро.  
\- Здравствуй, Николаос.  
На стол опускается бледная рука с артистичными сильными пальцами. Бармен за стойкой поднимает взгляд на посетителя. На этого мужчину он всегда смотрит с расстановкой, медленно, наслаждаясь его видом. А тот – улыбается зрелому красивому брюнету, который на самом деле хоть и бармен, а является владельцем заведения; улыбается, показывая, как его привлекают и возбуждают идеи, прочтенные им на лице собеседника – поставить холенного тонкого блондина раком и иметь долго, до бессилия обоих. Однако же, посетитель предпочитает пробовать это знание на вкус издалека: Николаос ни разу так и не получил желаемого, даже когда блондин пребывал под действием «северного сияния».  
\- Здравствуй, Джованни, - улыбнулся Николаос едва-едва, но так, что раздетым бы себя даже асексуальный импотент почувствовал. Мужчина был уперт и надеялся ещё получить своё. – Будешь пить?  
\- Коньяк, - улыбнулся в ответ блондин.  
Бармен отвернулся, выполняя заказ.  
В клубе ещё было тихо – вечер лишь занялся и сейчас время ресторанов. Так что у бара было пусто, в зале занято лишь несколько столов, и компании за ними тихие, тихие. Ещё горит освещение, ещё есть, чем дышать. И музыка играет тихо, так что чтобы расслышать собеседника не надо обладать сверхъестественным слухом или искать желающего поболтать с луженой глоткой.  
Николаос поставил перед Джованни бокал. Владелец заведения ничуть не удивился гостю в столь раннее время: тот всегда предпочитал «ещё день», легкое спокойствие и неторопливость. Он импонировал Джованни, но не понимал его и его феномена. Юноша не был хроником – слишком редко он появлялся и никакой периодичности в его визитах не было; он не был любителем куража – раз в пару месяц заявиться за дозой хорошего средства, чтобы голодать следующие два месяца; богатеньким маменькиным сынком, возжелавшим приключения, - так же: блондин знал, сколько стоит жизнь, и как звенит её монета. И он практически не изменился с тех пор, как попробовал средство, а это было уже почти полгода назад. За это время «северное сияние» может сделать из человека тень. На глазах Николаоса за полгода потребления наркотика двое профессиональных бойцов, абсолютно здоровых мужиков, выжгли себя этой дрянью до тла. Там, конечно, была ежедневная доза, но … Но Джованни даже не изменился. Да, доза-две в месяц, иногда подряд, и - даже кругов под глазами не наметилось. Удивительно.  
\- Как поживаешь?  
\- Могло быть и лучше, - ухмыльнулся блондин.  
Джованни нравилась толика откровенности с этим мужчиной, которую он себе позволял.  
\- Скрытничать будешь или расскажешь?  
\- Не здесь, - он обольстительно облизнул губы.  
Николаос окликнул второго бармена и вышел из-за стойки, сопровождая гостя в свой кабинет.  
Джованни, конечно же, заметил, как коварно щелкнул замок закрываемой за его спиной двери. Николаос вышел из-за его спины и встал напротив, облокотившись на край стола.  
\- Я тебя слушаю, - он стал более серьезен, хотя бы потому, что не ожидал этого разговора: средство он вполне неплохо продавал и через прилавок.  
\- Николаос… - Джованни мило наклонил голову на бок. – Есть какое-то средство, сильнее «северного сияния»?  
\- У меня – нет. Я продаю выпивку, еду, девочек, информацию и иногда – наркотики. Но не смерть.  
\- А кто продает?  
\- Джованни, - голос мужчины стал ниже, - такая информация немало стоит.  
\- Сколько? – улыбнулся тот.  
\- Сколько? – передразнил Николаос, многозначительно ухмыльнулся, намекая. – Я не возьму денег.  
Блондин пожимает плечами. И взмахивает рукой так быстро, что Николаос видит только размытую линию, а не движение. И вот ему в лоб смотрит внушительных размеров пистолет. А эта скотина так ласково и мило улыбается:  
\- Твоя жизнь – достаточная цена за эту информацию?  
\- Я думал, мы номинально хорошие знакомые.  
\- Правильно, Николаос. Иначе я отстрелил бы тебе ногу. Или руку. Или … - Джованни забавно тряхнул челкой.  
\- Хорошо. Я не знаю, как зовут этого человека. Но найти его ты можешь в церкви на третьем уровне подземки. Он - священник.  
\- В церкви?  
\- Ну что поделать, в проклятом городе даже церковники – прокляты, - ухмыляется Николаос: его уже почти не смущает голодное дуло.  
\- Благодарю.  
Прозвучало оно, как «Прощай». Николаос вздыхнул, обнаружив себя во внезапно опустевшей комнате. Он должен был попробовать.


	3. "Мой выбор"

«Удивительно», - думал Джованни, окидывая огромный костел, который, казалось, подпирал шпилями потолок уровня. Пожалуй, если бы они рвались к небесам, было бы куда более величественно, но кто видел эти самые … «небеса»? Сейчас – уже никто. Остались лишь легенды. А потому костел символизировал разве что рвение к свободе, но не её достижение. Однако же, бог этого места проиграл битву, даже не начиная её. Что могут сказать пастве служители такого храма, когда сами не видели силы своего господа?  
А потому, видимо, и занимаются всяческими … не подобающими их сану вещами. На тонких губах заиграла ироничная улыбка.  
Мужчина шагнул внутрь, на несколько секунд замер у входа, лишь только покинул проем, привыкая к ещё большему сумраку, чем снаружи, и запаху… Внутри пахло сыростью, холодом и пустотой. Едва ощутимое тепло можно было ощутить разве что проведя ладонью над пламенем одной из немногочисленных зажженных у входа – и у алтаря – свечей. Ещё от них пахло воском и ладаном. Темноту они рассеивали разве что на несколько сантиметров возле себя. Впрочем, последнее проблемой для Джованни не было, а первое … лишь подтверждало догадки мужчины о состоянии церковного братства.  
\- Войди в Храм Божий, дитя моё, - послышался тихий, но четкий, слегка насмешливый голос.  
\- Здравствуйте, святой отец, - тон в тон.  
Джованни вышел из тени и направился по проходу между скамьями к алтарю. Священник был высоким, очень бледным блондином. И он пах… Джованни замер на середине пути. Глубоко втянул воздух ноздрями. «Снял пробу», как псина. Так его учили… Падре пах как... Интересно, у него тут что – ещё и подпольные псарни?  
А, кроме того, внутри костела витал едва ощутимый запах ружейного масла. Так, так, так … Склад оружия под скамьями или в исповедальнях? Как оригинально.  
Стоявший в пол оборота мужчина обернулся и улыбнулся юноше чуть шире, старательно пряча свои глаза за темными очками. Он опирался на трость, а Джованни силился определить: он хромой или слепой или и то, и другое. От визуальной тонкой фигуры, но определенно – развитой, несло неожиданной силой и уверенностью в себе. Юноша понял, что это – именно тот человек, которого имел в виду Николаос.  
Джованни был готов спорить: священник хорошо, если обладал парой добродетелей своей церкви. Но в остальном – он пах как убийца. И юноша искренне надеялся, что не так как он сам. И всё же он прошел к алтарю, плавно опустился на первую скамью перед ним, закинув ногу на ногу.  
\- Извините, если прервал Вас, святой отец, - шуткой на шутку.  
\- Ну что вы, юноша, - падре обернулся на его голос. Всё же, слепой. – Мне удивительно встретить здесь столь юного мужчину, - загадочно улыбнулся. – И почему мне кажется, что вы хотите вовсе не исповедоваться в своих грехах, а наделать новых?  
\- Туше, - тихо рассмеялся Джованни. Такому «священнику» палец в рот не клади – по локоть откусит.  
\- Так что вы ищете в Храме Господнем?  
\- Вас, - сообщил Джованни и только после этого понял, что сказал. Но отступать было поздно, сколько многозначительно ни звучало бы заявление.  
\- Меня? – он иронично изогнул бровь.  
\- Я ищу продавца смерти, - тихо рассмеялся юноша.  
\- Я на него похож? – он смеется.  
Он знает и – смеется. Скрещенные на коленях пальцы Джованни инстинктивно дрогнули.  
\- Не переживайте так, юноша… Кстати, могу я узнать, как вас зовут? – он поправил очки.  
\- Джованни, - отозвался тот.  
Он не видел смысла скрывать свое имя, подозревая, что дальше падре оно не пойдет, равно как не ожидал и ответной любезности, которой, в самом деле, не последовало.  
\- А почему я должен продать вам то, что вы так жаждете? Я – не убийца.  
«Я хорошо плачу», «Это – не моя смерть», «А вот я – убийца» - и ещё с десяток вариантов ответа на вопрос пронеслись в голове юноши. Но не подходил ни один.  
\- Потому что это – мой выбор.  
"Мой свободный выбор".  
Слова прозвучали тихо-тихо. Священник негромко и горько рассмеялся и направился налево от алтаря, жестом позвав Джованни за собой.


	4. "Священник"

\- Что это?  
Джованни не мог понять – разозлиться ему или рассмеяться. Священник положил перед ним на подставку под книгу коробочку с колбой «северного сияния». Неужели, Николаос его обманул, а падре так высоко оценивает эту гадость? Неужели «смерть» смотрит в душу «голубыми глазами»? Разве что в душу обычного человека. Но мужчина спросил вполне серьезно:  
\- А на что это похоже?  
\- На «северное сияние».  
\- Ааа … - ухмылка. – Давно принимаешь его?  
Падре улыбнулся белозубой улыбкой, усаживаясь на скамью перед иконостасом в дальнем клире, перед тайником, из которого и извлек товар. Джованни, наблюдательный от природы, внезапно заметил, как неестественно велики резцы у священника. Не как у человека.  
\- Какое вам до этого дело?  
Повисла тишина. В ней тяжелым стуком пропечатался шаг юноши. Он подошел ближе и встал перед падре, низко склонившись к его лицу и потянув воздух ноздрями. Как хорошая ищейка.  
\- В самом деле, какое мне дело, - тихо рассмеялся священник. – Ну и чем я пахну, юноша?  
Чем? Джованни мой запродать душу, что священник пах так же, как он сам! Значит, его забаву вычислили? Неужели организация попытается уничтожить его? Кем? Чем? Этим слепым, которого юноша никогда прежде не встречал в коридорах лабораторий?! Впрочем, у каждого своя конура! Юноша резко вскинул руку, впиваясь длинными сильными пальцами в незащищенное горло мужчины.  
\- Тебе со мной не справится. Уж извини … - он тихо смеется, доставая второй рукой пистолет из кобуры и наводя в лоб, скрытый как и у него, челкой.  
\- А я собирался? – хрипит, давясь смешком, тот.  
\- Нет? – иронично.  
\- Нет, - серьезно.  
\- Неужели организация не приказала «Уничтожить»?  
Падре хрипло рассмеялся:  
\- Я не имею отношения к организации.  
\- Неужели? И кто же ты такой в этом случае? – под ладонью гулко стучал его пульс.  
\- Эрнест Раммштайнер.  
Быть не может!  
Пальцы у Джованни разжались на горле падре сами собой, а вот палец на курке наоборот – сам собой согнулся. Только священника не было на лавке … он был за спиной Джованни. Резко взмахнув тростью, он прижал ею руки юноши к телу.  
\- Джованни, - голос звучал над ухом, низко и пронизывающе, в нем угадывалось рычание, - давай просто поговорим, - дыхание мужчины горячо оседало на шее, пробираясь в щель между волосами и воротом рубашки, гуляя по верхнему шву ошейника. – Вспомни, не я искал тебя, а ты – меня. Я не имею отношения к организации.  
\- А может быть, мне лучше просто сдать тебя им?  
\- А это спасет тебя, если твоя маленькая тайна вскроется? – голос прозвучал совсем близко: прижав юношу к себе, падре склонился к его уху полностью.  
\- Шантаж тебе не поможет.  
\- Шантаж? Я, вообще-то, просто сообщаю тебе, что если организация станет рыться в моей голове, то они узнают всё, что знаю я.  
\- С чего бы такая уверенность?  
\- Я принимал участие в создании нас …


	5. Причины

\- Так как давно ты принимаешь «северное сияние»? – Джованни почувствовал эту ухмылку щекой.  
\- Как ты думаешь? – пусть знает меньше, чем больше.  
\- Ты позволишь?  
Перед лицом взмывает рука в белой перчатке и снимает очки, опускает их поверх коробочки с товаром. Потом поднимается снова. Падре подносит руку к своему лицу, стаскивает зубами перчатку, бросая небрежно на пол. А потом холодные нежные подушечки белых, как слоновая кость, – таких же, как и у самого Джованни – пальцев касается лица. Ползет к уголку глаза, потом за ухо, оттуда к лимфоузлам и по шее…  
\- Отпусти меня, - требование.  
\- Мм … около четырех месяцев. Может – меньше, вряд ли – больше, - прокомментировал священник. Потом вздрогнул: - А? Тебе не нравится моё прикосновение? - пальцы сжимаются капканом на горле, поглаживая: - А что, если я пройдусь по твоему ошейнику?  
\- Я настаиваю, падре, - Джованни иронично ухмыльнулся.  
Руки исчезли, ощущение тела, прижимающегося сзади – тоже.  
\- Так что ты хочешь от меня?  
\- Мне говорили, что существует средство, сильнее «северного сияния».  
\- Может быть.  
\- Так значит это, - Джованни кивнул в сторону колбы, - это «северное сияние».  
\- Нет.  
\- Так что …  
Падре вздохнул.  
\- Ты мне скажешь, что ты хочешь от меня? От этих средств? Я хочу услышать.  
Джованни замер … тишина тянулась. Несколько секунд.  
\- Свобода. Я ищу свободу.  
\- И ты думаешь, она может быть спрятана в этих колбах?  
\- Я не обязан …  
\- Не обязан. Но учти – свобода живет внутри тебя, - он подошел и ткнул пальцем в грудь юноши. – Вот здесь.  
И снова пальцы на лице. Большим пальцем по губам …  
\- Я хочу плату, Джованни. Но мне не нужны деньги, - у него ухмылка дьявола. – А убить меня ты, конечно, можешь попробовать. Хочешь проверить, сколько продержится старый пес?  
Ладонь сползает на шею Джованни, а пальцы ненароком задевают края вживленного ошейника. По телу юноши пробегает дрожь. Боль? Наслаждение? Он не может понять: никто и никогда не касался его там – так. Хочется, чтобы священник продолжил и чтобы не смел повторять! Он цедит выдох через зубы.  
\- Джованни … - падре шепчет, придвигаясь ближе. – Давай сделку: сначала ты берешь дозу, а потом станет ясно?  
\- Вот так просто? Не слишком ли ты … - поглаживание загривка повторяется и юноша едва успевает сжать зубы, чтобы не заскулить, как щенок, от поднимающегося в теле волнения.  
Раммштайнер отодвигается, указывает рукой на колбу.


	6. "Смерть"

Джованни убрал пистолет в кобуру, закатал рукава и опустился на колени. Всё это время он чувствовал на себе пристальное внимание падре. Как такое может быть? Он же не может видеть. Как будто для таких, как они, зрение – единственный способ осязать…  
Очки ложатся рядом с футляром. Дальше всё просто. «Как «сияние»», - сказал ему падре.  
Юноша достает иглу из вены и не успевает почувствовать ничего, как его обнимают со спины, жадно прижимая к себе, а потом влажный и горячий язык проходит по шраму на стыке кожи и ошейника. Тело взорвалось желанием – звериной похоть, человеческим одиночеством, наркотиком в крови. Шприц упал на пол и разбился. Последнее, что Джованни ещё мог вспомнить перед тем, как рухнуть назад, заваливая себя и Раммштайнера на пол.  
Потом остались только ощущения и кадры, как фотографии или разрезанные куски пленки. В каждой клетке танцевал огонь, на коже осаждались тяжелые, каленые прикосновения, принуждавшие и разрешавшие слишком много, влажные губы и зубы, впивавшиеся в рот так, что не ответить – было невозможно, но и остановиться – тоже, потому что поднимался жор. Алая пелена перед глазами. Сладкая боль внизу поясницы…  
Длинные белые волосы опутавшие всё тело – зачем Эрнесту глаза, когда он, как проклятый колдун, может управлять каждой прядью?.. Голос, заползающий в нутро. Запах, вживающийся в кожу, становящийся собственным.  
Безумное, неудержимое желание. Зверь. Сука во время течки…  
Невыносимое напряжение, лишь нарастающее в теле.  
«Смерть» была несравнима ни с чем. «Смерть» не имела глаз. «Смерть» была самим Джованни.  
Умирать – совершенно не страшно. Умирать – совершенно не больно. Умирать – самое большое наслаждение во всей вечности и во всей вселенной.  
Но умереть им – не дано. А потому бомба наслаждения разрывается в теле каждого из них, унося сознание, но вреда – не причиняя.

Джованни очнулся от холода. Он не знал, что ещё может чувствовать холод вообще.  
Тело ощущалось так, будто его через мясорубку пропустили. И всё же – в каждой частичке стыла дрожь сладости. Юноша осознал, что улыбается.  
Он ощущал себя легко, необремененно. Свободно.

А потом за спиной послышались шаги.  
Джованни попытался вскочить, но не смог. Тело не слушалось. А Эрнест Раммштайнер опустился рядом, на колени и, наклонившись, мягко поцеловал его в лоб своими разбитыми губами. Всё тело мужчины было исполосовано, избито, искусано. Но он умиротворенно улыбнулся:  
\- Мне понравился вкус твоей свободы. Приходи ещё, Джованни.


	7. Запах лжи

Каждый раз он клянется, что не придет больше. И каждый раз – приходит.  
Плата каждый раз – одна и та же. И Джованни вынужден признаться себе, что ему это нравится никак не меньше, чем ощущение «смерти» в своих жилах.  
Эрнест Раммштайнер признает то, что он – Джованни – свободен. Это пьянит.  
Он признает – то с силой, вдалбливая это в юношу так, что потом оба похожи на жертвы столкновения с поездом, то с податливой нежностью, позволяя взять себя, то с доверием, то …  
Если уж на чистоту, Джованни не знает, зачем приходит в эту проклятую церковь.

Его не выпускали с нижнего уровня два месяца. Джованни думал, что сойдет с ума. Впрочем, каждый раз, когда он оказывается на «псарне», он думает, что останется зверем навсегда.  
Пес должен быть безоговорочно верен и послушен. И не должен приносить на себе запах случки, сказали ему, перед тем, как посадить на цепь перед миской.  
Мы любим тебя. Мы заботимся о тебе. Мы забираем твою свободу: она слишком опасна для твоей жизни.  
Джованни еле хватает на то, чтобы выполнить дело. Чисто – не выходит. Выходит такое массакре, будто на мясокомбинате под ножевую нарезку загнали стадо живых коров. Но ему – все равно. Он спешит в церковь.

\- Джованни, здравствуй.  
В его голосе – улыбка, а на его коже – запах пса. Не его, но другого пса. Джованни сам не понимает, почему из глотки рвется злое рычание.  
\- Просто дай мне дозу и я – уйду.  
\- До первого патруля? – он ухмыляется.  
Белый костюм Джованни побывал под кровавым дождем.  
\- Бережешь людей и скотов?  
\- Нет. Пытаюсь понять, что произошло.  
\- Ты знаешь организацию, - рык прорывается снова, когда падре поднимает руку к его лицу. Нет, Джованни не хочет, чтобы его касались.  
\- Знаю, - он переплетает руки на груди. – Ты не из-за этого злишься…  
Повисает тишина.  
\- А… - он ухмыляется. – Запах… Я нашел своего младшего брата…  
О том, что Джованни - тоже его брат - или лучше сказать сын? - в этих проклятых экспериментах нет родства, есть только кровь - Эрнест не упоминает.- Дай мне дозу и я – уберусь. Ты не получишь платы, и хватит на этом! – Джованни не будет его слушать. Нет, нет. Просто возьмет свою «смерть», сочетается с ней кровью!  
\- Не дам, - жестко отвечает Раммштайнер. Джованни достает пистолет. – И стрелять в меня бессмысленно.  
На лице падре застывает невыразительная маска. Юноша застывает в замешательстве и ждёт.  
\- То, что я давал тебе, - не наркотик. Так, легкий раствор опиума. Ничто, по сравнению с «северным сиянием». Для человека – или прочей скотины – последовательность «сияния» и опиума смертельна. Для нас – нет. Поэтому они зовут меня «Продавцом Смерти». Но тебе нужна была свобода. Неужели я не дал её тебе?  
\- Ты меня обманывал…  
\- Ты никогда не спрашивал, - пожал плечами падре.  
И он не врет, Джованни знает. Запах.  
Но почва уходит из-под ног и он летит в пропасть, на дно, на подстилку, пропахшую мочой, кровью, блевотиной и сгнившим мясом, в своей конуре.  
Он падает на колени и воет. Долго и протяжно. Он не замечает, как уходит священник. Не замечает, как в церковь кто-то заглядывает, но тут же убирается. Не замечает ничего.  
А потом он возвращается на нижние уровни, как побитая, но верная, понявшая, что никому кроме хозяина она не нужна, псина. Бесхребетный раб.


	8. Такие, как они

\- Я встретил мужчину! – выдает Хайне.  
Священник похабно улыбается.  
\- Да черт! Он такой же, как я! Как это может быть?! Я не помню…  
Если бы всё дело было в памяти, Хайне, всё было бы намного проще. Но пока ты не примешь себя, ты не сможешь спокойно жить. Таков закон природы. Сломанной, исковерканной природы, царящей в этом городе: чтобы стать свободным, нужно проползти через боль всего мира.  
Мальчишка вскакивает и меряет шагами приход, описывая своего противника, а потом хватает куртку и убегает.

Его запах изменился. Стал более жестким, менее свободным. Или это – хорошая броня. Эрнест Раммштайнер надевает свою и оборачивается к идущему ему на встречу по проходу между скамьями Джованни. Тот ухмыляется:  
\- Смотрю я, прихожан у тебя так и нет. Только приют открыл: приглядываешь за … всякими, - на последнем слове он, всё же, запинается.  
\- Храм божий для того и существует.  
\- Храм божий – для тварей божьих, священник, - блестит оскал.  
\- Да, для нас с тобой он, пожалуй, не подойдет, - он сжимает свою трость так, что Джованни, наконец-то, понимает, где он прятал всё это время своё оружие.  
\- Показываешь зубы?  
\- Ну, ты же пришел с приветом от организации, - второй рукой он поправляет очки.  
\- Нет.  
\- Нет?  
\- Нет.  
Эрнесту кажется, что он слышит звук осыпающейся крошки, будто стена обваливается. Джованни приближается, а мужчина не решается его остановить. Ему слишком хочется знать…  
У него на самом деле – очень мягкие и чувствительные губы, внезапно понимает Эрнест.  
\- Ты – понял? – спрашивает он, когда Джованни немного отстраняется.  
\- Я – свободен. Свободен выбирать себе хозяина, - грустно улыбается он.  
\- Нет. Ты – свободен. Во всем.  
Священник понимает, что Джованни только начал ползти по битому стеклу к своему свету. Но он будет рядом. Впрочем, помощи от него – никакой. И если придется - он убьет Джованни. Он чувствует, что тот будет делать то, что прикажут, пока ему - нравится. А ему нравится - играть с Хайнэ.  
Пусть так.  
Вот только в этот раз они впервые занимаются не случкой, а любовью. И не важно, что это чувство было создано не для таких, как они.


End file.
